Same Name, Same Love
by kisafuuma
Summary: Bagaimana bila orang yang menjadi takdirmu adalah orang yang memiliki nama yang sama denganmu?/ Nama kami sama, namun apa perasaanku dengannya juga sama?/ fict pertamaku untuk Yuna Seijuurou/ AkaxYuna/ cover original punya sendiri


**Minna, lama tak berjumpa. Kembali dengan Kisa ssu~**

**Ada yang kangen? Ada yang kangen? Ngga ada ya? Ya udah deh...hiksu T^T**

**Kali ini Kisa bikin cerpen ini untuk Yuna Seijuurou ssu! Yuna senang banget pas aku bilang aku mau bikinin fict buat dia, bahkan aku juga sengaja menggambar dirinya dalam bentuk manga. Jadi, cover foto yang kupakai ini punyaku asli lho ya. Selamat buat Yuna sudah menjadi author pertama yang kubikinkan fict XD**

**Yak, langsung saja ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke **

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Same Name, Same Love**

**Akashi S. X Yuna S.**

**Summary: bagaimana kalau kau jatuh cinta pada sebuah nama yang sama dengan dirimu? /Yuna Seijuurou, penulis bestseller Rakuzan sekaligus ilustrator/ Akashi Seijuurou, pemain basket sekaligus kapten Rakuzan/**

**Warning: typo(s), OOC, OC, I don't take advantage by this fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

Kyoto, 25 Juli...

Sore hari yang tenang, daun-daun kering berguguran. Di sebuah sekolah bergengsi bernama Rakuzan ini terlihat megah dengan latar sunset di belakangnya. Mari kita lihat ke dalam sebuah gym sekolah tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi 170-an sedang mendribble bola basketnya kemudian ia tembakkan bola itu ke dalam ring basket. Dan masuk.

"Haahh...haahh...haahh..."nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Sei-chan, kamu ngga pulang?"tanya seorang laki-laki berambut pendek seperti perempuan di seberang lapangan.

"Belum,"jawabnya singkat.

"Uhmm...kamu masih dendam ya atas kekalahan kita?"tanya Reo –pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi-.

Sedangkan orang yang ditanya hanya diam sambil mengatur nafasnya. Tidak berniat menjawab, pemuda surai merah dengan keningnya yang terlihat jelas mengambil kembali bola basketnya dan mendribblenya menjauhi ring.

"Haa~h, baiklah kalau kamu tak mau menjawab. Aku pulang duluan, Sei-chan,"ujar Reo sambil meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

~Same~

Aku, Akashi Seijuurou, kelas 1 SMA Rakuzan di Kyoto. Aku baru saja selesai mengikuti pertandingan Winter Cup beberapa bulan lalu melawan Seirin. Tak kusangka akhirnya aku dikalahkan oleh orang yang pertama kali kutemukan kemampuannya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku pun tak menyangka dia jauh lebih kuat dariku, apalagi dengan cahaya barunya, Kagami Taiga.

Aku sampai tak sanggup melangkahkan kakiku lagi saat aku berhadapan dengan mereka berdua.

Ternyata benar apa kata Tetsuya, diatas langit masih ada langit. Dan Tetsuya sudah melampauiku. Ck, kesal.

Srung! Bola basket yang kulemparkan masuk ke dalam ring sekali lagi.

Oh, oke. Sudah cukup sepertinya untuk hari ini. Badanku mulai pegal. Sepertinya waktu juga sudah terlalu sore dan aku harus segera pulang. Aku mengambil kembali bola basket yang tergeletak di bawah ring basket dan mengembalikkannya ke dalam gudang olahraga. Setelahnya aku mengganti bajuku di ruang ganti dan pergi meninggalkan gym, tak lupa untuk menguncinya dengan kunci yang ditinggalkan oleh pelatihku sebelum pulang.

Aku melangkah keluar dari gym. Kemudian aku mengadahkan kepalaku ke pohon-pohon yang menggugurkan daun-daun keringnya dan jatuh ke tanah dengan tak bernyawa. Ini sudah mau masuk musim panas dan liburan sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Saat-saat itu, kami tim basket akan mengadakan latihan dengan bermalam di suatu tempat. Namun, aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke gunung untuk latihan kami.

"Hm?"gumamku saat aku melihat salah satu ruang kelas menyala lampunya. Sore-sore begini masih ada yang di sekolah?

Sebelum aku menuju ke gedung sekolah aku memberitahu penjaga sekolahku untuk tidak menutup gerbang dan memintanya untuk menyerahkan kunci gerbangnya padaku. Beruntunglah aku termasuk murid teladan di sekolah hingga aku dipercaya oleh penjaga tersebut untuk memegang kunci gerbang.

"Kalau sudah, gantung kuncinya di sini ya,"ucap penjaga tersebut sambil menunjukkan tempat kunci rahasianya padaku. Aku hanya mengiyakan dan si penjaga pun meninggalkan tempatnya.

Kemudian, aku bergegas menuju kelas yang tadi aku lihat lampunya menyala. Kusadari kalau itu adalah kelasku dan aku pun berjalan menuju kelasku.

~Same~

Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dengan ujung bergelombang sedang serius melukis sesuatu di atas kanvas berukuran 50 x 50 cm. Cat-cat minyak tertata rapi di mejanya tanpa meninggalkan bekas cat sedikit pun. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya dan kemudian melanjutkan melukis.

'Sebentar lagi selesai..'batin gadis itu.

GREEEK!

Suara pintu yang digeser itu membuat jantung si gadis bersurai merah itu kaget dan nyaris terhenti. Terlihat sosok pemuda surai merah dengan mata heterokromnya masuk ke kelasnya.

"Ah..."

"Kenapa kamu masih disini? Ini sudah sore. Terlalu berbahaya untuk seorang gadis yang sendirian di kelas ini,"ujar pemuda itu agak sinis.

Gadis itu terbelalak dan menyadari sesuatu, "Ah iya, sekarang jam berapa?"tanya gadis itu.

"Jam enam kurang"

"Bohong! Aku harus segera mengerjakan ini untuk besok!"ujar gadis itu panik.

Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya, heran dengan jawaban yang diberikan gadis itu. "Tapi besok kan tak ada pelajaran seni lukis,"ucap Akashi.

"Memang, tapi aku mengikuti lomba melukis sekaligus untuk ilustrasi sampul bukuku. Aah, masih banyak pula ini,"desah gadis itu sambil menoleh ke arah gulungan-gulungan kertas karton dan kertas A4 lainnya.

Akashi mendesah dan menghela nafas. _Anak ini keras kepala sekali, _batin Akashi.

"Pulanglah, sekolah sudah mau tutup. Aku juga yang pegang kunci gerbangnya,"ucap Akashi datar.

"Uhm..baiklah. tunggu sebentar, aku mau membereskan ini dulu,"ujar gadis itu.

Akashi duduk di salah satu kursi siswa sambil menunggu gadis itu selesai membereskan perlengkapannya. Lalu ia menoleh pada sebuah lukisan yang dari tadi gadis itu kerjakan. Lukisan yang dibuat adalah lukisan bunga mawar merah yang terlilit di sebuah kawat berbentuk hati di bagian tengah kanvas. Bagian bawah lukisan itu penuh dengan mawar merah. Merah pekat yang anggun, sekaligus berduri.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Ano...bisa bawakan lukisan itu untukku?"pinta gadis itu.

"Hhh...baiklah. rumahmu dimana?"tanya Akashi.

"Jauh, di perfektur Y. Aku harus naik kereta untuk ke sana,"ucap gadis itu.

"Jangan bilang sejak pagi kamu membawa ini semua sendirian?"

"Ah, tidak. Barang-barang ini kutaruh di ruang seni, harusnya kubawa supaya bisa kuselesaikan di rumah. Namun, karena ada tugas sekolah juga aku terpaksa meninggalkannya disini,"ujar gadis itu tersenyum miris.

Akashi terdiam sebentar. Kemudian berdeham.

"...ehem! bagaimana kalau kamu menginap di rumahku malam ini? Jadi besok kamu bisa mengejar deadlinemu,"tawar Akashi –dengan sedikit malu-.

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi-"

"Sudah hampir malam dan kamu tidak mungkin naik kereta dengan bawaan sebanyak itu kan?"

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar.

"Sudahlah kau boleh menginap di rumahku, disana ada pembantuku yang bisa membantu mencucikan seragammu untuk bisa dipakai besok. Aku juga punya baju ganti perempuan bekas ibuku dulu,"ucap Akashi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"tanya gadis itu gugup.

"Aku sih ngga masalah,"ucap Akashi datar.

"Uhmm..baiklah. Terima kasih, Akashi-kun,"ucap gadis itu pada akhirnya.

"Ano, namamu?"tanya Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, kau lupa ya kalau kita sudah sekelas hampir setahun dan kamu tidak tahu namaku?"tanya gadis itu balik.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli sekitarku, jadi aku tidak perlu menghafal nama mereka,"ujar Akashi dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Dasar tidak peka. Jangan terlalu menyendiri, kapten Rakuzan. Baiklah, namaku Yuna, Yuna Seijuurou. Salam kenal,"ucap gadis itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

_Namanya sama dengan namaku, _batin Akashi sedikit terkejut dengan nama yang dimiliki Yuna.

"Sudahlah, ayo,"

"Baik!"

~Same~

Bruk!

Yuna menjatuhkan tasnya saat ia sampai di kamarnya –tepatnya di kamar kediaman Akashi-.

"Hee...luasnya,"ucapnya berdecak kagum.

"Ini kamar tamu, pakailah selagi kamu mau. Di sana kamar mandi, kamu bisa mandi air panas atau air hangat, ada pengatur suhunya. Di lemari itu ada baju perempuan bekas punya Ibuku,"ucap Akashi sambil menunjuk ke lemari besar dengan tinggi hampir mencapai dua meter dengan berbahan kayu jati yang kokoh.

"Ha'i.."

"Yuna, Yuna..."panggil Akashi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yuna. Dan seketika itu juga Yuna tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ha-Ha'i!"

"Kamu kenapa? Kok ngelamun?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa asing saja. Baru kali ini aku masuk kamar yang begitu luas. Seperti di hotel saja,"ucap Yuna gugup.

"Haa~h...ini sudah biasa bagiku. Meski sebesar ini pun sedikit saja yang menghuninya,"ucap Akashi sambil menghela nafas.

"Memangnya kamu tinggal sama siapa?"tanya Yuna.

"Ayahku dan para pembantuku,"jawab Akashi datar.

"Ibumu?"

Akashi terperanjat saat pertanyaan terakhir terlontar dari mulut Yuna. Ia terdiam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Merasa tidak enak pada Akashi, Yuna akhirnya segera minta maaf, "Ah, maaf. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak tanya itu. Maaf kalau menyinggung,".

"Mandilah. Biar nanti seragammu di cuci dan segera di setrika untuk besok,"ucap Akashi memerintah.

"Uhm...baik,"sahut Yuna gugup.

Akashi meninggalkan kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Tinggallah Yuna sendirian di dalam kamar tersebut. Ia melihat kertas-kertas dan gulungan karton, serta kanvas yang ia bawa bersama Akashi tadi. Untungnya ketika pulang tadi Akashi menelpon supirnya agar membawa mobil dan menjemput mereka berdua. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Akashi, mereka hanya saling diam dan Yuna melihat keluar jendela dimana bintang-bintang muncul. Yuna juga sudah menghubungi keluarganya kalau ia akan menginap –tanpa bilang kalau teman inapnya adalah laki-laki- dan tentunya keluarganya menyetujuinya.

Yuna memang sibuk minggu ini. Selain harus mengurus deadline sampul bukunya, ia juga harus menyelesaikan lukisannya untuk mengikuti lomba melukis. Berbicara soal sampul buku, buku seperti apa yang Yuna buat ilustrasinya?

Buku yang dimaksud adalah buku novelnya yang sekarang ini sedang naik daun. Sejak kecil Yuna senang menulis cerpen dan selalu mendapat penghargaan. Ia juga memulai karirnya ketika ia kelas enam SD sebagai penulis cilik. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia masih meniti karirnya sebagai penulis. Dari situ ia dapat memenuhi kebutuhan sekolah maupun pribadinya. Bahkan Yuna termasuk murid unggulan di Rakuzan.

Yuna memungut kertas-kertas dan gulungan karton tersebut dan membawanya ke meja kerja yang berada di sudut ruangan itu. Setelah selesai merapikan semuanya, ia pun membuka lemari baju yang ditunjuk oleh Akashi tadi.

Kreek!

"Hee...banyaknya baju,"gumamnya.

Dalam lemari tersebut banyak baju-baju wanita yang tergantung di sana. Mulai yang formal sampai baju santai pun ada. Namun, tetap saja kebanyakan adalah gaun. Yuna pun memutuskan untuk memakai baju tidur saja malam ini. Demi mendapatkan itu pun ia haru membuka satu persatu laci lemari di situ hanya untuk mencari gaun tidur saja. Sampai akhirnya di laci keenam ia mendapatkan tumpukan baju tidur di sana.

"Fuuh, syukurlah ada baju tidur,"desah Yuna sambil menyeka keringatnya.

Ia pun mengambil piyama berwarna merah marun yang sepertinya berbahan sutra, tak lupa pakaian dalamnya juga Yuna sertakan. Kemudian ia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Dan kamar mandinya pun juga tak kalah luas meski tak seluas kamar tidurnya ini. Di dalamnya ada shower, washtafel, dan bathtub. Di pinggir bathtub terdapat gel shower dengan beraneka ragam aroma. Mulai citruss, rose, sakura, aroma therapy, dan lain-lain. Di bagian khusus shower terdapat tirai transparan berwarna kemerahan yang menggantung di atasnya. Dan di dindingnya terdapat rak sabun dengan aneka aroma dan shampoo. Yah, seperti di hotel berbintang lah istilahnya.

"Ingin rasanya aku berendam disini, tapi pekerjaanku harus segera kuselesaikan,"gumam Yuna sedikit menyesal.

Setelahnya ia pun melepas bajunya dan menaruhnya pada sebuah keranjang anyaman berwarna coklat muda. Dan ia pun mandi.

~Same~

"Uhmm..bajunya agak besar sedikit. Mungkinkah Ibunya Akashi lebih tinggi dariku?"gumam Yuna saat bercermin.

Ia memakai piyama merah marun berbahan sutra. Lekuk tubuhnya jadi sedikit menonjol karena pada dasarnya bahan sutra memang agak berat bila dipakai. Dan kalau saja Yuna sudah bersuami dan memakai ini di depannya, pasti sudah terjadi adegan dewasa di dalamnya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, ia berada di kediaman Akashi bukan karena ia adalah istri seorang Akashi. Melainkan orang numpang tinggal. Miris ya.

Tok tok.

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkannya dari lamunan mesum yang baru saja numpang lewat tanpa izin. "I-iya!"sahutnya.

"Nona, boleh saya masuk?"

Ternyata seorang pembantu milik Akashi. Yuna menghela nafas lega karena bukan Akashi yang memanggilnya.

"I-iya, sebentar!"

Yuna bergegas berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Ha'i, masuklah,"ucap Yuna mempersilahkan masuk.

"Terima kasih, Nona. Saya akan ambil seragam Nona untuk di cuci,"ucap sang pembantu sambil membungkukkan badan.

"I-iya, mari,"

Yuna membuka jalan bagi si pembantu untuk mengambil bajunya. Kemudian tak lama Akashi muncul dengan mengenakan baju santainya. Kaos berkerah merah dengan paduan hitam sebagai akesorisnya dan ia juga mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam pula, tak lupa sandal rumah berwarna merah marun pun ia kenakan. Benar-benar diri Akashi yang lain. Dan Yuna adalah orang pertama yang melihat Akashi berpakaian santai selain pakaian sekolah.

"Ayo turun, kita makan malam,"ucap Akashi kembali memerintah sambil berjalan mendahului Yuna.

"I-iya,"sahut Yuna bergegas menyusul Akashi dari belakang setelah ia memakai sandal rumah yang seragam dengan milik Akashi.

Dengan canggung Yuna berjalan di belakang Akashi menuruni tangga rumahnya. Ia hanya diam karena tahu Akashi pasti tak ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Apalagi Yuna bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan Akashi selama hampir satu tahun terakhir ini. Akashi bukanlah orang yang mudah di dekati orang lain karena jalan pikir Akashi terlalu berat bagi teman-teman sekelasnya. Bahkan ia juga mendapat julukan Dewa Gunting Akashi karena ia sering membawa gunting berwarna merah kemana-mana entah untuk apa.

Akashi juga hanya mau bergabung dengan teman-teman klub basketnya yang diantaranya ada kakak kelasnya. Bahkan meski ia berkumpul dengan mereka pun ia juga merupakan anak yang pendiam dan bermuka datar. Dengar-dengar tim basket sekolahnya kalah dari tim basket Seirin. Mungkin itu alasannya kenapa Akashi sekarang menjadi lebih pendiam dari yang lainnya.

Baiklah sekarang kembali ke realita. Kini Yuna dan Akashi berada pada satu meja bundar yang terbilang cukup besar terletak di sebelah jendela besar yang luarnya ada kolam renang. Kemudian, seorang pelayang laki-laki membawa sebuah troley dengan beiriskan beberapa piring makanan dengan ditutupkan penutup alumunium. Pelayan tersebut kemudian menaruh piring-piring makanan itu di atas meja mereka dan membukakan penutupnya.

Makanan yang tersaji antara lain french toast sebagai pembuka, beef steak sebagai menu utama, menu penutupnya adalah sup tofu, dan terakhir menu pencuci mulutnya adalah puding apel.

Yuna merasa takjub dengan makanan yang tersaji di depannya dan juga sekaligus gugup karena baru kali ini ia makan malam semewah ini.

"Nah, mari makan. Itadakimasu,"ucap Akashi

"I-Itadakimasu,"ucap Yuna kemudian ia memakan makanan pembukanya.

Tangan Yuna agak bergetar ketika ia mengiris potongan roti prancis yang dibakar dengan mentega manis itu. Mungkin karena baru pertama kali ia menginap di rumah orang yang sebenarnya tidak dekat dengannya dan juga suasana rumahnya cenderung agak tegang karena yang menghuni rumah ini hanyalah Akashi dengan para pembantunya. Sedangkan Ayahnya sendiri pergi entah kemana.

"Um...ano, Akashi-kun. Ayahmu kemana?"tanya Yuna ragu-ragu.

"Ayahku kerja di kantor. Ia biasa tinggal di apartemen kantornya,"jawab Akashi singkat.

"Tidak pulang?"

"Sebulan sekali baru pulang. Disini pun ia Cuma bisa sampai tiga hari saja,"jawab Akashi.

"Pasti sepi ya kalau tak ada orang tua,"ucap Yuna sambil tersenyum miris.

Akashi diam sebentar dengan garpu yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan garpunya dan menancapkannya pada french toast miliknya.

"Tidak juga, aku sudah biasa seperti ini. Lagipula Ayahku masih bisa menelponku seminggu dua kali,"ujar Akashi datar sambil mengiris potongan rotinya.

"Hee, itu masih bagus,"

"Hm?"

"Ayahmu perhatian sekali, Akashi-kun,"ucap Yuna sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Meski hanya di telpon dua kali seminggu setidaknya Ayahmu masih menyadari kalau ia memiliki anak. Benar-benar Ayah yang baik ya,"ucap Yuna sambil tersenyum tulus.

Akashi tertegun mendengar perkataan Yuna. Sama sekali tak ada kebohongan tentang Ayahnya di dalamnya. Selama ini ia hanya di sindir bahwa Ayahnya bekerja tanpa sekalipun memikirkannya, tapi tak pernah satu pun mengatakan bahwa Ayahnya adalah seorang yang baik. Memang selama ini Ayahnya lah yang mengasuhnya semenjak Ibunya meninggal ketika Akashi masih kecil. Dan Ayahnya mengajarkan banyak hal termasuk tentang 'kesempurnaan'. Dan kesannya ia harus menuruti permintaan Ayahnya menjadi sosok seperti itu. Dan baru kali ini Akashi berpikir bahwa Ayahnya juga menyayanginya di satu sisi.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Baru pertama kali ada yang mengatakan Ayahku seperti itu,"ucapnya datar.

"Heh? Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung Ayahmu sama sekali,"

"Tidak, kamu tidak menyinggungnya. Justru aku..."Akashi menjeda kalimatnya.

"Huh?"

"...senang mendengarnya,"

Yuna membelalakkan matanya saat melihat ekspresi wajah Akashi sekarang. Ekspresi yang tak pernah ia lihat di sekolah. Ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan pertama kali pada Yuna. Ekspresi yang membuat jantung Yuna tanpa sadar sudah memompakan darahnya begitu cepat dan membuat wajah Yuna merona.

Akashi tersenyum.

~Same~

Yuna kini melanjutkan acara lukis-melukisnya di dalam kamarnya. Masih dengan cat-cat minyak yang ia tata rapi dan tidak meninggalkan bekas tetesan sedikit pun karena tahu ia sekarang berada di kediaman keluarga Akashi –sebagai orang numpang menginap-.

"Astaga, salah lagi,"gerutu Yuna sambil memperbaiki lukisannya dengan kuasnya.

Ia masih kepikiran tentang ekspresi yang Akashi buat beberapa jam yang lalu. Baru kali ini Yuna melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal dengan wajah datar dan gunting tajamnya itu tersenyum dengan tulus. Bahkan membayangkannya saja membuat wajah Yuna merona kembali.

"Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Senyum yang kesepian,"gumam Yuna sambil menatap lukisannya.

Kemudian Yuna melanjutkan melukisnya di atas kanvas.

~Same~

Srek

Aku membuka lembaran bukuku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mata beda warnaku melihat deretan huruf-huruf yang terangkai menjadi kata-kata dan kata-kata terangkai menjadi kalimat, dan kalimat pun terangkai menjadi paragraf.

Aku menyandarkan diriku ke sandaran kursiku yang empuk dan menaruh leherku di kepala kursinya. Aku menghela nafas berat, entah kenapa semakin kubaca bukuku semakin jengkel akunya. Padahal hari ini aku hanya bertemu dengan seseorang bernama sama sepertiku untuk menginap di rumahku hanya karena rumah anak itu jauh, sedangkan dianya ada tugas melukis apalah untuk lomba dan membuat sampul buku. Tapi, anak itu sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu majalah dinding sekolah yang pernah aku dapatkan fotocopynya dari salah satu siswa dari klub mading.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan meletakkan buku tebal yang kubaca tadi di atas meja belajarku. Aku berjalan menuju lemari bukuku dan mengambil sebuah map yang berisikan kertas-kertas yang kumasukkan dalam plastik map itu. Lembar demi lembar aku buka sampai aku menemukan yang kucari.

Yuna Seijuurou, 16 tahun, seorang penulis novel romance fantasy termuda di Kyoto. Ia sudah menulis sebanyak 12 buku dengan penjualan sekitar 300.000 copy buku tersebut. Termasuk anak yang cerdas yang menduduki peringkat sepuluh besar di SMA Rakuzan.

Ah, yang waktu itu berada di peringkat tujuh ya? Aku nyaris saja salah membaca peringkatku waktu semester satu karena ada yang namanya sama denganku dan ternyata itu adalah dia. Tapi cukup hebat untuk gadis seperti dia menulis buku dan mendapatkan uang dari hasil tulisnya.

Aku menutup map merahku dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam lemari bukuku. Kira-kira dia masih bangun kah? Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya –tepatnya kamar tamu-.

Tak jauh dari kamarku, jaraknya kira-kira seratus meter saja. Tepat di pintu kayu berwarna cokelat muda, aku mengetuk kamarnya. "I-iya! Sebentar!"sahutnya dari dalam. Sepertinya dia kaget karena kuketuk pintunya.

Tak lama pintu pun terbuka olehnya. "Akashi-kun?"

"Kau belum tidur?"tanyaku datar.

"Uhm, belum. Aku masih harus menggambar untuk sampul bukuku, tapi aku tak ada ide,"ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"tanyaku.

"Ah, i-iya. Silahkan!"

Ia menyingkir dari pintu dan membiarkan aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sudah lama aku tidak masuk ke sini semenjak Ibuku meninggal. Yuna menutup pintu dan berjalan mengikutiku.

"A-ano...Akashi-kun. Kenapa tiba-tiba..?"

"Kenapa aku ke kamarmu? Karena aku bosan,"jawabku datar sambil duduk di pinggir kasurnya yang empuk dan menumpukan kaki kiriku ke kaki kananku.

"Oh begitu ya. Ternyata kamu bisa bosan juga ya,"ujar Yuna kini duduk di meja kerja yang menghadap tembok dekat jendela.

"Hnn, kau tahu, kamu orang pertama yang kubawa ke sini untuk menginap,"ucapku langsung to the point. Sebenarnya aku malu mengatakan ini, tapi aku ingin lihat reaksinya. Dan benar saja, ia langsung terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Iya,"

"Kalau begitu syukurlah,"ucapnya sambil tersenyum lega.

Kenapa aku merasa aneh hanya dengan meilhatnya tersenyum? Anehnya aku ini.

"Ehem! Tugasmu tidak kamu lanjutkan?"tanyaku.

"Ah, iya maaf. Eh, ano, Akashi-kun mau menemaniku di sini?"tanya Yuna.

"Kamu ingin aku keluar?"tanyaku balik.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Maksudku, apa aku tidak mengganggu Akashi-kun?"

"Justru aku yang harus tanya, apa aku yang mengganggu pekerjaanmu?"

"Ti-tidak sama sekali! Aku justru senang kalau ada teman di sini,"ucap Yuna agak panik.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku bersantai di sini dulu dan kamu lanjutkan pekerjaanmu,"ucapku sedikit memerintah.

"Ba-baik,"

Percakapan kami pun terhenti. Ia dengan gugup kembali menggambar. Sedangkan aku berbaring di kasurnya sejenak hanya untuk merebahkan tubuhku. Malam makin gelap dengan bintang-bintang memancarkan cahaya kecilnya. Gugusan awan bergerak melewati sinar rembulan yang menjadi cahaya utama malam ini. Bintang pun juga menjadi teman rembulan. Begitu pula denganku. Aku entah kenapa merasa senang karena Yuna disini, aku jadi punya teman hari ini.

"Aku senang kamu mau menginap hari ini,"ucapku.

"Eh?"

"Aku jadi punya teman malam ini. Dan aku jadi tidak kesepian karena kamu. Terima kasih, Yuna,"ucapku sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Kulontarkan pada gadis itu sebuah senyum yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dan hanya padanya aku bisa tersenyum seperti ini. Dan...ah, wajahnya memerah.

"I-iya, sama-sama. Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih karena kamu sudah mengizinkan aku menginap di sini. Sungguh aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, yang ada malah aku menyusahkanmu, Akashi-kun,"ujar Yuna dengan gugup. Aku bisa melihatnya wajahnya memerah sampai telinganya pun ikut memerah. Apa ini karena aku terlalu berlebihan mengatakannya?

Ah, entah kenapa aku suka wajahnya yang memerah seperti rambutnya itu.

"Hei,"

"Ya?"

"Seijuurou pada namamu itu, nama marga atau nama kecilmu?"tanyaku.

"Ah, itu juga nama kecilku. Margaku adalah Yuna,"jawabnya.

"Dasar copas,"ucapku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Eh?"

"Namaku juga Seijuurou tahu. Kalau aku juga memanggilmu dengan namamu, sama saja aku memanggil namaku sendiri. Dan tentunya akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh dan aku ngga mau itu terjadi,"ujarku panjang lebar.

"Ma-maaf, kalau memang tidak suka dengan namaku, kamu tetap bisa memanggilku dengan Yuna kok."ucap Yuna agak khawatir. Ah, senangnya aku mengerjai dia.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka ada orang yang namanya sama denganku. Artinya aku punya kembaran dong ya,"ucapku sambil menghela nafas.

"A-aah, begitu ya,"sahut Yuna sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa perlu kupanggil kamu dengan Sei?"tanyaku.

"A, mending jangan deh. Nanti kalau dipanggil yang menoleh malah dua-duanya kan?"sahut Yuna sambil tertawa kecil. Aku sendiri hanya tersenyum sambil terkekeh pelan. Benar juga, kalau aku memanggilnya sebagaimana Reo memanggilku itu akan terjadi hal yang lucu sekali. Satu nama untuk dua nama.

"Heh...iya ya,"

"Tapi aku juga senang bisa melihat Akashi-kun tersenyum. Akashi-kun tersenyum imut sekali,"puji Yuna polos. Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku imut?

"Hei, kamu ngga salah bilang kalau aku imut kan?"tanyaku mengintimidasi.

"Ah, maaf, maaf, aku mengatakan itu soalnya..."

"?"

"Reo-senpai pernah memanggilmu dengan sebutan Sei-chan. Jadi kupikir kamu itu imut, itu saja,"ujarnya sambil menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

Owh, oke. Jadi intinya aku imut begitu ya, hebat sekali kau Seijuurou.

Aku hanya diam sambil menutupi mataku dengan lenganku sambil menyembunyikan rona merahku karena perkataan 'imut' dari Seijuurou perempuan ini cukup menancap dalam hati. Haah, sebal. Dan sepertinya tanpa sadar aku tertidur

~Same~

Akashi menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Yuna yang masih berada di meja kerjanya kini sudah menyelesaikan gambar untuk sampulnya. Kemudian ia melihat jam dinding kayu yang berada di seberang kamarnya. Pukul 00.25, sudah larut dan wajar saja kalau Akashi sudah tidur di kasurnya.

'_Aduh, bagaimana ini? Akashi-kun tertidur di kasur, sedangkan ini kan kamarku sekarang,_' batin Yuna panik.

Yuna bangkit dari duduknya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ia pun melangkah ke kasurnya dimana Akashi sudah tertidur. Tiba-tiba Akashi mengubah posisi lengannya yang tadinya menutupi mata kini berpindah ke atas perut. Tentu saja itu sempat membuat Yuna kaget karena mengira keberadaannya di ketahui oleh Akashi.

'_Sialan, jantungku nyaris lepas dari tempatnya,_'batin Yuna merutuki Akashi.

'_Tapi Akashi imut sekali ketika sedang tidur,_'batin Yuna lagi.

Terlihat dada bidang pemuda surai merah itu naik turun dengan tenang menandakan ia sudah tenggelam ke lautan mimpi.

'_Tapi, dalam keadaan seperti ini masa' aku haru tidur satu ranjang dengannya? Huwaaa! Aku maluuu!_'teriak Yuna dalam batinnya.

Ia menatap wajah Akashi sejenak sambil menimbang-nimbang pilihannya.

"Uhm...kalau mau tidur, tidur saja..."ucap Akashi.

'Are?'

Akashi memang tidur, tapi masa' sih dia mengingau, pikir Yuna.

"Tiduurr...groook..."

'_Eh, anjrit. Ngigau beneran ternyata. Mana ngorok pula, pfft!_' batin Yuna mati-matian menahan tawanya. Kalau saja tidak ada Akashi di sini, mungkin ia sudah tertawa selepas mungkin.

Kemudian Yuna mengambil ponsel yang berada di meja kerjanya dan mencari saklar lampu. Tak berapa lama, Yuna menemukan saklar lampu dan mematikannya. Keadaan kamarnya yang besar menjadi gelap dan hanya sinar rembulan yang menembus kamarnya melewati jendela. Setelah itu Yuna berjalan mengitari kasurnya dan naik ke atas ranjang tak lupa membawa ponselnya yang sudah di setting alarmnya.

Ia merebahkan dirinya dan menarik selimut tebal yang ada di kasurnya. Tak lupa dengan perlahan ia menyelimuti tubuh pemuda surai merah itu sampai menutupi dadanya. Akashi langsung menggeliat nyaman saat selimut sudah menutupinya dan menghangatkannya. Kemudian Akashi bergelut dan tidur menghadap Yuna.

'_Uwaah, dia langsung bergelut dalam selimut. Apa dia benar-benar selelah itu?_'batin Yuna dengan wajah memerah.

Tak lama Yuna tersenyum tipis saat Akashi benar-benar tertidur. Ia pun ikut merebahkan diri di samping pemuda itu. "Oyasumi, Akashi-kun,"ucap Yuna pelan sebelum ia menutup matanya untuk pergi ke pulau impian.

~Same~

Pagi harinya...

"Ungghh..." aku menggeliat dalam selimut yang tebal.

Jam berapa ini? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar suara alarmku seperti biasa? Kemana gerangan alarm yang selalu kupasang di pagi hari?

Aku mengubah posisi tidurku menghadap kiri.

Duk!

Hn? Apa ini yang menghalangiku?

Aku pun membuka mataku perlahan. Samar-samar aku melihat warna merah di depan mataku. Makin lama makin jelas. Sampai akhirnya...

Aku membelalakkan mataku sendiri. Sejak kapan gadis ini berada di sampingku? Lagipula ini bukannya kamarku? Dan kenapa dia disini? Tunggu sebentar. Tadi malam bukannya aku ke kamarnya ya? Apa jangan-jangan ini kamar tamu?

Perlahan aku menjauhkan diriku dari gadis itu dan melihat sekitarku. Ah, iya benar ini kamar tamu. Dan gadis ini menginap di rumahku karena kemarin ia pulang terlalu larut dan akulah yang mengajaknya untuk menginap di sini.

Tiba-tiba aku dikagetkan oleh suara dering yang sepertinya berasal dari ponsel anak ini. Gadis itu menggeliat pelan dengan tangannya meraba-raba di sisi kirinya. Setelah mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia cari, ia matikan alarmnya. Ah, baru kali ini aku melihat wajah bangun tidur seorang perempuan seperti dia. Mungkin karena aku terlalu lama tidur sendiri kali ya.

"Selamat pagi, Yuna,"ucapku sambil menopang kepalaku dengan sikuku.

"Uhmm...selamat pa- Akashi-kun?!"jeritnya terlonjak mundur.

Aku reflek menangkapnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Haah, nyaris jatuh. Kalau tadi tidak kutangkap mungkin dia sudah jatuh ke lantai. Padahal kasurnya sebesar ini, tapi dia mundurnya keterlaluan.

"Jangan panikan, kalau kamu mundurnya seperti itu kamu bisa jatuh ke lantai tahu,"ucapku datar.

"Ah, i-iya,"sahutnya.

Memeluknya seperti ini nyaman juga. Ternyata begini rasanya memeluk seorang perempuan, lembut dan hangat. Entah kenapa aku jadi enggan melepaskannya.

"Ano, Akashi-kun,"panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"To-tolong lepaskan aku. Aku tak bisa bernafas,"ucapnya seperti mau pingsan.

Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku dan melepaskan pelukanku darinya. Uwah, wajahnya memerah sampai telinganya lagi. Haha, menarik.

"Maaf, aku terlalu larut dalam pikiran. Baru pertama ini aku memeluk orang sepertimu, apalagi perempuan,"ucapku. Hah? Apa yang baru saja kuucapkan? Astaga, aku keceplosan. Dan lihat saja wajahnya Yuna sekarang, makin memerah. Sialan, kenapa aku juga jadi ikutan merona?!

"Ah, sudahlah. Kita harus sarapan sekarang. Lagipula aku yakin seragammu sudah di setrika,"ucapku sambil turun dari ranjang.

Aku keluar dari kamar Yuna dan bergegas menuju kamarku. Sebelum itu aku berpapasan dengan pembantuku.

"Bagaimana dengan seragam anak itu?"tanyaku langsung.

"Sudah siap, Tuan Muda. Ini sedang mau dibawakan,"jawabnya.

"Kalau sudah antarkan langsung ke kamarnya,"ucapku sebelum melewati pembantuku.

"Baik, Tuan,"sahutnya.

Aku kembali menuju kamarku untuk membasuh wajahku dan kemudian membuka lemari pakaianku untuk mengambil seragamku.

~Same~

Pada saat sarapan...

"Ano, Akashi-kun,"panggil Yuna.

"Hn?"

"Hari ini aku disuruh untuk langsung ke tempat lomba. Aku tidak pergi ke sekolah,"ujarnya ragu-ragu.

"Hn, tempatnya dimana?"tanya Akashi.

"Di Hotel Teito,"

"Glek! Uhuk uhuk!" Akashi tersedak.

"Akashi-kun, kamu ngga apa-apa?"tanya Yuna khawatir.

Akashi mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memberi isyarat pada Yuna agar tetap di tempatnya. Kemudian, ia segera mengambil air putih dan menegaknya pelan-pelan.

"Haah...maaf, aku tersedak. Uhuk uhuk!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget kalau tempat pamerannya disana,"ucap Akashi sambil mengernyitkan dahiya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Yuna.

"Kalau kamu bisa sampai menyumbangkan lukisanmu sampai sana, artinya kamu termasuk orang penting di sana. Karena lomba tersebut pasti dihadiri oleh orang-orang profesional. Tapi, aku tidak pernah mendengar bahwa lomba tersebut juga bisa di hadiri oleh siswa SMA,"ucap Akashi.

"Hmm, memang benar. Aku pun juga kaget ketika di tawarkan oleh guru seni kita untuk ikut lomba tersebut karena kebanyakan pasti para pelukis profesional. Namun, tahun ini penyelenggara juga mengikutkan para siswa SMA untuk berpartisipasi mengikutinya. Jadi, tak ada salahnya bila aku ikut dan berbagi ilmu dengan orang-orang yang sudah profesional,"jelas Yuna dengan riang.

"Maka dari itu, hari ini aku izin ke sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba itu,"tambahnya.

"Surat dispensasinya guru juga yang membuat?"tanya Akashi.

"Iya, sensei yang bilang akan membuatkannya untukku,"ucap Yuna kembali menyuapkan french toast miliknya.

"Oh, ya sudah nanti kuantar sampai sana,"ucap Akashi datar.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih kalau begitu,"ucap Yuna tersenyum riang.

Sedangkan Akashi hanya bisa merona sambil terus melanjutkan makannya.

~Same~

Sesampainya di hotel Teito..

"Uwaah, ramainya.."ujar Yuna melihat banyaknya orang-orang di dalam ballroom.

"Nah, ini kita mau kemana lagi?"tanyaku.

Di sampingku sudah ada dua orang pelayan laki-laki yang membawakan barang bawaan kami. Diantaranya lukisan kanvas milik Yuna. Hotel Teito merupakan hotel termewah di Kyoto, satu malam bisa mencapai 50.000 yen.

"Ah, disana! Ayo!"

"Oi oi, tenanglah,"ujarku.

"Kalau tidak cepat kita bisa kehabisan tempat untuk memajangnya,"sahut Yuna.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat tingkahnya. Ternyata cukup aktif juga anak itu. Hah, aku jadi tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa pelan melihat tingkahnya itu. Yuna segera menuju tempat pendaftaran dan mengisi formulir. Sedangkan aku menunggu bersama dua pelayanku di seberang tempat pendaftaran –masih bersama dengan lukisannya yang kami bawa-. Aku melihat sekelilingku banyak orang berlalu lalang. Ada yang membicarakan sekitar pameran lukis ini dan ada juga yang membicarakan soal lain. Jujur aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik pada dunia seni seperti ini karena aku bukanlah orang yang punya _sense of art _yang bagus. Tapi _sense of glamour _justru ada pada diriku yang menurun dari Ayahku.

Banyak kanvas-kanvas yang sudah penuh dengan orat-oret indah dari berbagai macam cat. Dan teknik melukisnya pun beragam. Kebanyakan yang hadir di sini adalah para pelukis yang sudah profesional. Untuk yang tingkat SMA terlihat sedikit sekali yang mengikutinya dan rasanya nyaris aku mau bilang bahwa yang tingkat SMA hanyalah Yuna dari Rakuzan, alias sekolahku juga. Namun tak lama aku melihat seragam lain yang kira-kira adalah SMA Horitsuba yang didirikan oleh Yayasan CLAMP yang terkenal akan artis-artisnya yang ternyata bersekolah disana dan alumni.

"Akashi-kun!"seru Yuna.

Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya ketika ia mendatangiku. "Sudah?"

"Iya, dan aku sudah dapat tempatnya. Ayo!"ujar Yuna.

Aku pun segera menyusul Yuna bersama dua pelayanku. Kami berempat menyusuri koridor hotel yang terbilang cukup besar dan panjang. Karena selama hampir sepuluh menit kami hanya berjalan-jalan menyusuri koridor tersebut. Sampai akhirnya kami pada bagian pameran untuk tingkat SMA, kami mendapat tempat memajang lukisan milik Yuna di tempat dengan papan bertuliskan nomor 44B di mejanya.

"Oh ya, lukisanku.."

"Ini, Nona,"sahut pelayanku sambil menyerahkan lukisan Yuna.

Yuna berterima kasih dan ia memajang lukisannya di meja pameran itu. Tak lama seorang lelaku paruh baya berjas hitam mendatangi kami.

"Ah, Yuna Seijuurou!"seru bapak itu.

Aku dan Yuna menoleh ke arah bapak itu. Dengan riang bapak itu menjabat erat tangan Yuna. "Ternyata kamu ikut lagi, nak. Lama bapak tidak melihatmu. Sekolah dimana sekarang?"tanya bapak itu basa-basi.

"Sekarang saya sekolah di Rakuzan, Pak"jawab Yuna sumringah.

"Wah wah, pintar sekali kamu, nak. Beruntung sekali kamu bisa diterima masuk sana. Oya, ini saudaramu?"tanya bapak itu melirik ke arahku.

"Maaf, bukan, Pak. Dia teman saya, teman sekelas tepatnya. Namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi-kun ini adalah guru seniku sebelum aku pindah ke sini. Beliau bernama Takano Yozhiizumi,"ucap Yuna mengenalkanku padanya.

"Selamat pagi, saya Akashi. Senang berkenalan, Takano-san,"ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Oh iya iya, salam kenal juga nak. Eh, Akashi Seijuurou, kenapa nama kalian sama?"tanya Takano-san tiba-tiba.

Kami terdiam sesaat, lalu saling berpandangan. "Jangan-jangan kalian sebenarnya kembar ya?"

Gubraak, batinku. Memang sejak kapan orang yang baru saja menginap kemarin malam menjadi saudara kembarku? Ada-ada saja.

"Ti-tidak, Takano-sensei. Kami tidak kembar. Hanya kebetulan nama kami sama dan kami tidak mempunyai hubungan darah,"ucap Yuna membenarkan.

"Aaah, begitu ya. Aku mengerti. Kadang ada juga orang yang sama namanya dengan milik kita. Rumornya bila kita menemukan orang yang mempunyai nama yang sama dengan kita maka dia adalah salah satu kembaran kita di dunia. Dan ada pula yang mengartikan bahwa orang yang mempunyai nama yang sama itu adalah jodoh, terutama bagi laki-laki dan perempuan. Bisa saja kalian ini jodoh, hahahaha"ujar bapak itu tertawa ringan.

Sedangkan aku dan Yuna hanya tertawa garing. Sweatdrop kuadrat.

"Ah, iya. Bapak harus kembali ke rombongan untuk mengurusi lomba dulu. Semoga sukses ya, nak"ucap Takano-san sambil berlalu.

"Terima kasih, sensei"sahut Yuna sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Suasana semakin ramai dengan banyaknya siswa SMA berdatangan. Dan sepertinya di Kyoto baru sekolah kami yang mengikuti lomba ini. "Yuna,"panggilku.

"Ha-ha'i!"

"Jadi, sekarang sudah selesai?"tanyaku.

"Um, belum. Pameran ini akan berlangsung dari pukul 11.00-16.00.,"ujarnya.

"Hah?"

"Jadi aku harus tetap menunggu disini karena selama itu akan ada juri yang menilai dan menanyakan hasil kerjaku ini. Dan hari ini juga akan dibagikan langsung penghargaan beserta sertifikat karena telah mengikuti lomba ini,"jelas Yuna. Aku menghela nafas berat. Ternyata seperti ini, kukira habis datang dan membawa lukisannya bisa langsung ditinggal. Padahal aku pun juga sudah bilang pada wali kelasku lewat via telepon untuk izin sebentar.

"Ano, Akashi-kun. Kalau kamu memang ingin pergi ngga apa-apa kok. Aku bisa urus sendiri di sini,"ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris.

Aku terdiam sebentar memikirkan ini. Kalau aku pergi sekarang pastinya anak ini bakal sendirian dan aku bisa mengejar pelajaran. Tapi, di sisi lain aku sempat melihat orang-orang dengan tatapan mengincar Yuna dan lukisannya itu. Dan disitulah firasatku jadi buruk.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Aku akan tetap disini,"

"Eh? Ta-tapi kamu bisa ketinggalan pelajaran,"ucapnya khawatir.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap disini dan aku sudah meminta izin ke wali kelasku kalau aku ada urusan mendadak. Lagipula..."aku mengehntikan perkataanku sejenak sambil melihat ke arah orang-orang yang menurutku mencurigakan.

"...sepertinya ada yang mengincarmu,"lanjutku mengakhiri percakapan.

~Same~

Pukul 10.45

Saatnya pembukaan pameran lukisan di hotel itu. Aku disini menunggu di cafe yang berada tak jauh dari tempat aku dan Yuna menaruh lukisan yang di pamerkan. Yuna sendiri sudah berada di kerumunan banyak orang yang duduk di ballroom yang di depannya sudah disediakan panggung yang cukup besar dengan sebuah spanduk di belakangnya.

Jujur saja dalam keadaan seperti ini aku tak bisa melihat anak itu karena deretan untuk siswa berada diujung ballroom ini, sedangkan aku berada di posisi seberangnya lagi. Tapi, perlu diwaspadai juga orang-orang berjas hitam dengan tampang mencurigakan yang aku lihat tadi. Mereka mengincar Yuna dan aku tak mungkin membiarkan Yuna dalam bahaya.

"Rio-san,"panggilku pada butler yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Ya, Akashi-sama?"

"kamu sudah selesai makannya kan?"

"Sudah, Tuan,"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kamu berjaga di sekitar tempat kita menaruh lukisan milik Yuna. Dan kamu bawa 'itu'?"tanyaku.

"Ini kah?" Rio-san merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkanku sebuah benda kecil dan memiliki kabel yang tidak cukup panjang berwarna hitam.

"Ah, kau memang hebat masih saja menyimpannya. Nah, sekarang kau pasang satu dan aku juga pasang satu,"ucapku sambil menerima alat itu dan memasangnya di telinga kiriku.

"Baik, Tuan,"ucap Rio mengakhiri pembicaraan kami dan pergi menjauhiku.

Kau mau tahu apa yang kupakai sekarang? Semacam alat komunikasi yang dipakai oleh mata-mata dimana hanya memiliki satu earphone dan juga microphone yang dijepitnya di kerah baju. Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku juga sempat menyuruh Rio dan beberapa butlerku untuk menginvestigasi pencurian di sekolahku yang dimana ada fasilitas sekolah yang hilang dicuri dan setelah ditelusuri ternyata memang ada pencuri yang masuk dalam area sekolah kami. Alhasil pencuri tersebut sudah tertangkap dan dipenjara.

Oke kembali ke realita, kini sudah ada seorang pembawa acara naik ke panggung memberikan salam dan sambutan pada hadirin yang ada di sini. Setelah itu ada beberapa orang yang mungkin adalah penyelenggara dari lomba ini untuk sekedar berpidato singkat dan meresmikan dibukanya pameran ini yang disambut dengan riuh tepuk tangan para peserta. Setelahnya semua yang tadi duduk kini berdiri membubarkan diri dan melihat-lihat hasil karya lukisan yang lain, namun ada juga yang keluar untuk sekedar mencari makan.

Tiba-tiba earphoneku terdengar suara berdesir dari jauh sana. "Akashi-sama, saya kini berada lima meter dari lukisan milik Nona Yuna. Dan ada dua orang mencurigakan yang mendekatinya,"ucap Rio dari earphoneku.

"Hentikan kalau mereka berbuat macam-macam. Aku akan segera ke sana,"ucapku.

Aku bergegas menuju tempatnya Yuna setelah aku membayar makanan yang kupesan di kasir. Kemudian kulihat Rio memang sedang ditegur oleh dua orang yang mencurigakan tadi.

"Apa maumu hah? Kami Cuma melihatnya saja kok,"

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi saya melihat kalian akan membuang lukisan ini,"ucap Rio tenang.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu dengan anak itu? Hah? Mau nantang kami ya?"

"Orang yang ingin membuang lukisan orang lain yang sudah susah payah dibuat itu adalah sebuah kejahatan yang tak termaafkan,"ucapku ketika sampai dibelakang mereka.

"Kau siapa?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu aku, tapi anak yang membuat lukisan ini adalah temanku,"ucapku sambil melipat tangan di depan dadaku.

"Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan anak itu?"tanya seorang lagi. Kali ini aku mengernyitkan alisku. Hubunganku dengan Yuna? Apa?

"Heh, kamu saja ngga ada hubungannya dengan dia, lalu mau ngapain kamu disini? Lagipula lukisannya tak begitu bagus, ngapain dipajang disini? Mending dibuang saja!"ucapnya dengan seringai mengerikan. Ia pun mengangkat kakinya dan bersiap menendang lukisan itu.

"Rio!"seruku.

Dengan sigap Rio butlerku langsung menghentikan orang itu dengan menendang tulang keringnya hingga orang itu jatuh terguling-guling.

"Tch! Temeee!"teriak orang itu melayangkan tinju padaku.

Aku hanya berdiri tenang tanpa melakukan apapun. Karena aku tahu, Rio akan menahannya dari belakang dan mengunci pergerakannya. Tak lama Yuna datang dari belakangku melihat pria yang jatuh terguling di sampingku mulai bangkit dan melancarkan tinjunya.

"AKASHI-KUN!"serunya sambil berlari cepat menghampiriku.

Hah? Aku menoleh pada orang di sampingku. Sial! Dia lebih cepat dariku?

"Haaa!"

"Awas!"

Tiba-tiba saja Yuna mendorongku ke kiri dan membuat kami jatuh terguling-guling dan menabrak sesuatu seperti tiang. Aku melihat ke atas dan melihat sesuatu yang bergoyang-goyang. Dan baru kusadari kalau itu adalah sebuah guci!

"Yuna!"

Dan lagi, entah kenapa Yuna tiba-tiba menarikku dan menggulingkan kami ke kiri lagi hingga akhirnya guci itu melayang jatuh. Namun, setelahnya aku tidak mendengar suara kaca pecah. Yuna masih berada di atas tubuhku dan aku menoleh ke kanan. Ternyata Rio sudah menangkap guci itu lebih dulu dan tidak pecah. Ah syukurlah.

"Yuna?"panggilku.

Aku mencoba duduk sambil mengangkat tubuh Yuna. Yuna menggeliat pelan di atasku dan kini kami duduk berhadapan. "Yuna, kamu ngga apa-apa?"tanyaku.

Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Astaga! Wajahnya..

"Yuna! Wajahmu kena pukul ya?"tanyaku panik. Pipinya yang sebelah kanan terlihat membengkak. Apa jangan-jangan ketika dia mendorongku ia sempat kena pukulan di wajahnya?

"Uhh, iya...owh, sakit,"ringisnya kesakitan sambil mencoba memegang pipinya yang lebam.

Aku menatap tajam orang yang baru saja memukul Yuna. Yang ditatap hanya bergidik ngeri karena melihat mata heterokrom milikku. Tak lama petugas keamanan pun datang menghampiri kami yang sudah sedari tadi dikerumuni orang-orang.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ada keributan?"tanya petugas itu keras.

Dua orang yang tadi menyerang kami langsung di tahan oleh dua orang pria lain yang merupakan saksi dari kejadian tadi. "Mereka mau membuang lukisan ini, Pak. Sedari tadi kami melihat mereka berselisih dengan dua anak itu dan yang perempuan menjadi korbannya, Pak"jelas seorang pria yang menahan pria yang menyerang kami.

"Bawa mereka ke ruang keamanan untuk diperiksa!"perintah petugas itu pada dua orang petugas dibelakangnya. Mereka menggantikan para saksi yang menahan mereka dan memborgol kedua tangan mereka. Aku membantu Yuna berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi keramaian itu.

"Kamu ngga apa-apa? Masih sakit?"tanyaku sambil memegang pundaknya.

Tiba-tiba Yuna sudah menangis dengan mengalirkan air mata beningnya sebagai bentuk rasa sakitnya. "Hiks iya...sakit...hiks,"isaknya. Ah, entah kenapa dada ini sakit juga melihat anak ini menangis. Padahal yang kena pukul itu dia, bukan aku. Aku juga merasa bersalah karena tidak cepat tanggap saat mau menghindari serang orang itu. Tapi, kuakui saat Yuna berlari ke arahku yang berjarak sepuluh meter dirinya itu cepat sekali.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku dan melihat sekelilingku. Kuharap ada ambulance yang parkir disekitar sini karena biasanya setiap ada acara seperti ini setidaknya ada ambulance. "Tuan Muda,"seru Rio dari belakang.

"Kalau tidak salah di mobil ada kotak P3K yang pernah Tuan Seiji tinggalkan sebelum beliau ke kantor. Katanya itu adalah pesanan Tuan Muda untuk melengkapkan atribut kelas,"ucap Rio.

P3k untuk kelas? Aku memutar bola mataku untuk mengingat kembali kapan aku meminta itu pada Ayah. Ah iya, pada awal semester memang aku pernah meminta itu pada Ayah, tapi Ayah tidak mengabarkannya padaku hingga pada akhirnya kotak P3K dibeli memakai uang kas kelasku. Tapi sudahlah, apa boleh buat, sekarang aku harus mengobati luka Yuna dulu.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita kembali ke parkiran dulu untuk mengobati dia,"ucapku pada akhirnya.

Kami pun berjalan keluar dari hotel menuju parkiran. Sesampainya disana Rio membuka bagasi belakang mobil dan mencari kotak P3K. Dan ternyata benar yang dikatakan olehnya, ia pun mendapatkan kotak itu dan diserahkan padaku. Kami pun kembali ke hotel dan mencari tempat duduk yang berada di ballroom tersebut. Dan kami duduk di sofa dekat jendela besar yang mungkin berjarak lima puluh meter dari gerbang pameran tersebut.

Aku pun membuka kotak P3K milikku dan mengambil kasa basah yang mengandung alkohol dari plastik kecil. "Yuna, aku akan mengusap ini ke wajahmu. Tolong tahan,"ucapku. Yuna mengangguk pelan tanda ia menyetujuinya. Perlahan aku menyentuhkan kasa basah itu ke pipi kanannya yang bengkak.

"Auw! Ikhh.."

Aku terus menyentuhkan kasa basah itu ke wajahnya hingga ia berhenti meringis kesakitan. Sayang sekali wajah cantiknya ini ternodai karena bengkak pada pipinya ini. Kalau saja waktu itu aku saja yang terpukul, mungkin dia tidak akan seperti ini. Yuna...

"Akashi-kun, kenapa berhenti?"tanya Yuna heran dan dengan wajah merona.

Ah, lagi-lagi dia merona. Kenapa aku selalu saja merasa aneh hanya dengan melihat sudut matanya yang polos melihatku. Dan kenapa aku tetap saja menyukainya yang seperti ini?

Aku menaruh kasa basah itu di kotak P3K milikku. Kemudian aku menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku dan aku mendekatka diriku padanya. Dan tentunya dia panik.

"A-Akashi-kun kamu mau apa?"tanyanya panik.

"Lukamu harus disebul. Kalau bisa sih dicium karena kalau dicium akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya,"ujarku dengan wajah datar, tapi sayang jantungku berpacu cepat sekali.

"E-Eh? Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa. Tanpa dicium pun aku—"

"Diam"

Yuna langsung terdiam ditempat saat aku sudah berada disamping wajahnya. Aku menoleh pada pipinya yang bengkak itu. Kusebul dan kucium pelan pipinya yang halus itu. Oh, kenapa lagi ini? Kenapa aku merasa senang hanya dengan mencium pipi gadis ini? Kenapa aku suka saat-saat aku bisa menyentuhnya seperti ini? Atau ini kah yang disebut dengan rasa suka?

Atau cinta?

~Same~

Sudah pukul 15.00, aku disini duduk di tempat aku mengobati luka pukul Yuna. Sekarang dia berada di tempat dimana ia menaruh lukisannya. Selama disana ia meladeni beberap pelukis profesional dan mendiskusikan tentang lukisannya. Sesekali ia mengangguk pelan ketika ia mendapat pujian dari para pengeritiknya. Beberapa yang lain ada yang memberi saran padanya dan ia dengan senang menanggapi saran-saran tersebut.

Entah masih berapa lama lagi ia masih bisa tahan berdiri disana. Tak lama ada seseorang berdiri dipanggung dimana pembukaan pameran dimulai.

"Tes tes, satu dua...yak, mohon perhatiannya hadirin sekalian! Ini adalah saatnya melakukan voting pada karya-karya lukis di pameran ini. Di setiap peserta terdapat sebuah papan tulis dan sebuah spidol. Tiap orang akan memberi satu turus pada tiap karya yang dipajang. Satu orang hanya boleh memberi satu turus saja untuk satu karya. Dan tidak diperkenankan untuk memberi turus pada karya yang lain. Berikanlah turus pada karya yang menurut Anda yang terbaik. Pemberian voting dimulai dari sekarang sampai pukul 15.15, terima kasih,"ucap orang itu dengan menggunakan microphone.

Begitu ya, berarti aku juga termasuk yang memberikan voting dong?

Aku pun bangkit dari dudukku. "Tuan Muda, mau ke ma-"

"Ayo kita voting untuk Yuna,"ucapku memotong ucapannya. Rio pun berdiri dan mengikutiku dari belakang. Kami berjalan menuju stand milik Yuna. Terlihat disana sudah banyak orang yang mengantri untuk memberikan voting.

"Semoga sukses ya, nak"ucap seorang Ibu berambut hitam bergelombang dan berkacamata sambil menorehkan spidol di papan tulis milik Yuna. Yuna pun berterima kasih padanya.

"Semoga menang ya, Yuna-san"ucap seorang pemuda paruh baya yang juga menorehkan turusnya.

"Yuna, kuharap kamu menang,"ucap seorang bapak –yang ternyata Takano-san- pada Yuna sambil menorehkan spidolnya.

Kira-kira ada sepuluh orang lebih memberikan turusnya pada Yuna. Sampai pada akhirnya aku berhadapan dengannya. "Akashi-kun?"

"Aku voting kamu untuk ini,"ucapku datar sambil membuka tutup spidol dan menorehkan spidol tersebut ke papan tulis. Aku menyerahkan spidolku pada Rio dan ia menorehkan spidol itu sepertiku.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun,"ucap Yuna sambil tersenyum. Terlihat ada sebuah perban di pipinya yang masih bengkak meski tidak sebengkak tadi.

"Hn,"sahutku.

"Ano, aku ingin berterima kasih atas semuanya,"ujar Yuna sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kamu sudah mengizinkan aku untuk menginap kemarin dan sekarang kamu di sini menungguiku, bahkan memberikan voting padaku. Kalau dulu aku di sini hanya sendirian saja dan tidak ada yang menemani selama pameran. Aku senang Akashi-kun menemaniku dengan sabar dan..."ujar Yuna memotong kalimatnya. Aku menoleh padanya dan menatapnya.

"... Akashi-kun adalah temanku yang pertama aku temui yang mau menemaniku di sini,"

DEG!

Aku tertegun saat Yuna mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya dengan kata-kata itu aku jadi berdebar-debar? Kenapa hanya dengan kata-kata itu aku seperti mau menangis?

"Teman ya..."gumamku lirih.

Aku pikir aku bukanlah temanmu. Aku hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang nyaris sempurna, namun aku ditakuti karena hal itu dan aku hampir tak dianggap sebagai teman. Tapi kenapa kamu dengan polosnya mengatakan bahwa kita adalah teman?

"Kau..."

"?"

"...adalah orang pertama...yang menganggapku sebagai teman,"ucapku lirih. Mata emasnya pun terbelalak melihatku. Mungkinkah ia merasa aneh saat ia melihatku sekarang? Dan kenapa kamu kaget?

"Akashi-kun..."

Yuna berdiri dari duduknya di samping lukisannya dan tiba-tiba ia merangkulku dan memelukku. Dan tentunya aku kaget saat ia menarikku dalam pelukannya hingga aku harus sedikit membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan tinggi kami.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak mau melihat temanku menangis,"bisiknya lembut di dekat telingaku.

Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat dan kutahan isak tangisku dengan membalas pelukan dari Yuna. Beruntunglah Cuma kami bertiga yang berada di belakang para peserta lain yang kini memenuhi ballroom hingga tak terlalu mempedulikan kami yang sedang berpelukan.

Ah, entah kenapa lagi aku merasa nyaman ketika aku kembali memeluk Yuna seperti ini. Aku merasa tenang hanya dengan memeluk gadis yang bernama sama denganku.

Mempunyai nama yang sama, namun akankah perasaanku dengannya juga akan sama?

~Same~

"Yak, hadirin sekalian. Sekarang kita berada di penghujung acara hari ini. Kami sudah melakukan perhitungan mengenai voting pada tiap karya peserta yang sudah dipamerkan hari ini. Maka dari itu kami akan memanggil satu persatu peserta yang akan mendapatkan penghargaan berupa sertifikat beserta piala untuk mereka yang memiliki banyak voting. Kami akan memanggil mulai dari Juara Ketiga dengan lukisan bertemakan Kebebasan, dimana lukisan itu memadukan warna biru dan putih secara seimbang. Kami panggilkan juara ketiga, Sakura Sumeragi dari SMA Horitsuba. Silahkan maju ke depan!"

Riuh ramai menggema di seluruh ballroom, terlihat seorang gadis berseragam merah dengan rambut pendek karamel maju ke depan. Ia menerima sertifikat, medali, dan piala kecil keemasan dari tiga orang juri secara bergantian. Para juri menyalami anak itu dan berfoto bersama.

"Kemudian, untuk Juara Kedua dengan lukisan bertemakan Perjalanan dengan sebuah objek berupa kupu-kupu berwarna ungu dengan background yang begitu menakjubkan serta gradasi warna biru yang tak kalah menarik. Kami panggilkan, Arashi Kishuu dari SMA CLAMP, silahkan maju ke depan,"ucap si pembawa acara.

Kini seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan lurus berjalan anggun ke atas panggung. Ia juga menerima sertifikat, medali, dan piala yang sedikit lebih besar dibanding dengan milik gadis yang berambut karamel dari tiga juri secara bergantian. Dan mereka pun berfoto bersama dengan para juri.

Aku melirik ke arah Yuna yang kini terlihat gelisah. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya, serta tangannya yang bergetar hebat seperti orang mau kejang-kejang. Wajahnya pun memucat.

"Yuna, kau gugup?"tanyaku hingga membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Ah, ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sungguh, hahaha"jawabnya sambil tertawa garing.

Aku melirik ke tangannya yang juga berkeringat dingin dan bergetar. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan aku memberanikan diriku untuk memegang tangan itu. Kugenggam erat tangan kecil Yuna hingga ia terkseiap dan getarannya pun terhenti.

"Tak usah terlalu tegang, nanti kamu bisa pingsan hanya karena gugup,"ucapku datar masih menatap ke depan. Sekilas terlihat wajah Yuna merona merah saat aku menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Oh, jangan pikir bukan hanya dia yang merona, aku juga tahu –meski sedikit-.

"Untuk yang terakhir untuk Juara Satu dengan teman Cinta dan Kehidupan. Lukisan yang amat sederhana terdiri dari kumpulan bunga mawar yang saling tumpang tindih namun rapih seakan bisa melihat taman bunga yang asli dan diatasnya terdapat lukisa bunga mawar yang terlilit pada kawat besi yang berbentuk hati yang melambangkan cinta. Jika kita melihat secara keseluruhan lukisan tersebut kita dapat membayangkan diri kita bersama pasangan kita di dalamnya. Kami panggilkan..."

Jeda ini membuat jantung Yuna yang berdetak kencang terasa di tanganku. Tangannya yang mengepal dalam genggamanku menguat dan dalam beberapa detik ini ia terlihat seperti membatu. Astaga, dalam keadaan seperti ini pun aku juga merasa berdebar hebat seperti Yuna. Oh, ayolah lebih baik aku mati daripada aku jantungan menunggu hasil yang akan di keluarkan oleh si pembawa acara.

"...Yuna Seijuurou dari SMA Rakuzan! Silahkan maju ke depan,"ucap sang pembawa acara diikuti dengan riuh ramai yang menggema di seluruh ballroom tersebut.

Mata Yuna terbelalak lebar, begitu juga aku. "Akashi-kun, aku menang!"ujarnya riang sambil menatap ke arahku dengan air mata di sudut matanya.

Ia merangkulku dan kembali memelukku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan membalas pelukannya sambil tersenyum. Aku senang Yuna menang. Syukurlah. Setelahnya aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menyuruhnya untuk maju ke depan. Ia berdiri dan segera menaiki panggung. Ia menerima sertifikat, medali, dan piala yang lebih besar dari pada yang lainnya. Dan sebagai tambahan ia diberikan pita besar yang dikalungkan di bahunya dan melingkar hingga pinggangnya seperti seorang model yang mengikuti kontes.

Kemudian tepuk tangan kembali terdengar saat mereka bertiga berfoto bersama dengan para juri di samping mereka. Terlihat wajah Yuna tersenyum kemenangan dan air matanya menitik hingga ke pipinya.

Sungguh pengalaman yang berharga hari ini.

~Same~

Dalam perjalanan pulang...

"Yuna, setelah ini kamu apakan lukisan ini?"tanyaku.

"Umm, inginnya sih aku simpan saja untuk diperlihatkan pada orang tuaku. Tapi kalau aku yang menyimpannya nanti tak ada tempat,"ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat ia sekarang duduk di sebelahku sambil memeluk pialanya.

Ia masih menyunggingkan senyumnya semenjak ia keluar dari hotel tadi.

"Aku senang.."

Aku menoleh padanya –lagi-.

"...kali ini aku menang,"ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada pialanya itu.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"tanyaku.

"setahun yang lalu sebelum aku pindah, aku kalah dalam lomba ini. Aku sempat disalahkan oleh teman-temanku karena aku tak bisa diandalkan. Aku nyaris putus asa karena kekalahan itu. Tapi, aku tak menyerah begitu saja. Aku terus belajar tentang seni sambil tetap menulis bukuku. Kemudian aku pindah ke Rakuzan karena orang tuaku bercerai,"ucapnya dengan nada lirih. Mataku sedikit terbelalak saat ia bilang bahwa orang tuanya bercerai. Ironis sekali.

"Aku tinggal bersama Ibuku yang bekerja sambilan untuk menyekolahkanku. Aku berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik dengan masuk ke Rakuzan. Meski aku harus dijauhi, aku terus berjuang sampai akhir. Aku senang..."ia menoleh padaku dan menatapku.

"...Akashi-kun mau menemaniku sampai akhir, meski hanya setengah jalan saja. Kau tahu, seandainya saja kamu tidak menemukanku di kelas waktu itu, mungkin aku sudah menginap di sekolah,"ujarnya.

"Hah? Kenapa bisa?"tanyaku heran.

"Kan aku pernah bilang kalau rumahku jauh dari sekolah dan aku harus naik kereta untuk sampai ke sekolah dalam waktu 30 menit perjalanan. Dan tentunya bukanlah hal yang mudah, Akashi-kun,"ucapnya.

"Kalau saja ada tugas yang mendesak yang menuntutku harus diselesaikan besok, maka aku akan menginap di sekolah. Aku pernah melakukannya sekali dan kau tahu aku tidur dimana? Di UKS,"lanjutnya.

Aku tercengang. Ternyata dia selama ini...lebih kesepian dariku?

"Aku tak punya teman untuk diajak bicara di kelas. Mereka menertawakanku hanya karena aku adalah penulis. Namun, aku selalu melihatmu dari jauh. Kamu populer diantara kakak kelas dan kamu selalu punya teman untuk mengobrol. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh saja, Akashi-kun,"ujarnya sambil tersenyum padaku dalam kegelapan mobil.

Yuna...aku...

"Makanya, aku bersyukur sudah bertemu dengan Akashi-kun. Kamu adalah teman pertamaku, Akashi-kun,"ujarnya melebarkan senyumnya lega.

Entah kenapa, tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya merangkul anak itu dan memeluknya erat. Kami terdiam beberapa saat menikmati momen kami. Bahkan Rio tidak berkomentar apapun ketika kami berpelukan karena fokus pada jalan.

Tuhan, kenapa kamu pertemukan kami hingga menjadi seperti ini? Inikah yang namanya takdir? Aku tak kuasa menahan perasaan ini pada Yuna. Padahal baru saja aku kenal dia kemarin dan kenapa sekarang perasaan yang aneh ini tumbuh di dalam diriku?

"Yuna, menginaplah di rumahku lagi. Kali ini kita tidur bersama lagi,"ucapku pelan di samping telinganya.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?"tanyanya panik sekaligus kaget.

"Besok kita masih harus sekolah. Kalau kamu ke rumahmu sekarang sama saja memakan waktu. Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu jalan-jalan saat gelap bukan? Hubungi ibumu kalau kamu menginap lagi hari ini,"ucapku sekaligus memerintah Yuna.

Yuna terdiam hingga sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk pelan menyetujuiku.

Dan malam itu aku tidur bersama Yuna di kamar tamu rumahku. Sungguh melelahkan hari ini hingga kami berdua tertidur pulas di atas satu ranjang. Bagi kalian pasti kami sudah melakukan 'apa-apa' malam itu, tapi tidak. Kami hanya sekedar tidur bersama melepas lelah kami berdua. Dan saat itu juga aku merasa senang karena malam itu aku mendapatkan seseorang yang berharga bagiku.

Aku tak akan melepaskan Yuna selamanya. Dan itu adalah sebuah janji.

~Same~

~The End~

**Berakhir dengan tidak elit karena aku menyelesaikannya sampai jam 12 tengah malam dimana aku sedang sakau-sakaunya sama seperti orang kecanduan narkoba. **

**Untuk Yuna Seijuurou, semoga kamu terhibur dengan fictku. Di review ya minna ;)**


End file.
